


Seeing Things

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [41]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's hurt<br/>prompt: shapes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Things

Harry woke with a pounding headache. He was almost afraid to open his eyes for fear the light would increase the drumbeat in his head. When he did, it wasn't what he expected. All he saw were blurry shapes.

"Lee, Jamie," he called.

"I'm here, Admiral," Jamie answered becoming one of the fuzzy shapes in front of him. 

"What happened?"

"You took quite a blow to the head when the canister exploded."

"Can't see," Harry said, sighing.

"It'll come back with rest."

"Lee."

"Right here, Harry."

"Good," he said with a sigh, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
